Nicked!
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: When Mike calls a meeting the DG kids find out a new kid's coming. With a whole bunch of protests the kid arrives. What is she like? Will she fit in? Why is she here? Based on Tracy Beaker Returns Series 2. Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**

 **Carmen POV**

I was sitting in the Living Room, minding my own business when Mike came in.

"Everyone, house meeting, 10 minutes!" He announced.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Well maybe if you actually turn up this time you will find out!" Mike laughed as everyone but Liam sniggered. He just smirked.

 **At the meeting**

"Right. Everyone listen up!" Mike shouted, "We have a new girl coming, her name's Rainbow a-"

"Funny name innit? Rainbow!" Lily smirked.

"Now there's no need to mock babes, she's been through a lot."

"Like what?" asked Frank.

"She'll tell you when she feels like it, all we can say is she's just left the Juvenile Detention Centre, where she's been for 3 years." Tracy explained.

 **After the meeting**

"What's a junvilly detinon centre?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Carmen, Tee, Lily and Johnny asked.

"It's like a children's prison" Liam explained. Everyone sat there, shocked.

I just couldn't take it. Why were they letting a criminal into our home. Intrude on our lives. She could delve into our personal lives! I decided enough is enough.

"Carmen!" Mike called, "Can I have a word in the office please?"

Right, this was it. I would walk in and tell him that we are not having a criminal living amongst us. I'd be a hero, I'd be really popular. I would have save our home from danger.

I strutted in "Mike I-" I started.

"Carmen could you share a room with Rainbow?"


	2. Gus Carmichael is a strange kid

**Chapter 2**

 **Rainbow POV**

I sat sulking in Ruth's car. I didn't want to go to this care home, cos it wouldn't be a home, it would be a house. A care house. All care 'houses' are horrible. I was in one once. Burnywood. None of us were fun. There were fights more than every hour. Then, with great difficulties, the brave hero ran away! She then managed to get herself thrown in prison by- oh I can't say, not yet. I bet even the detention centre will be better than this dump.

Ruth's going on about all sorts, probably trying to comfort me. I, Rainbow, do not need comforting. Anyway, it's her job. She doesn't really mean it.

"Rainbow, are you even listening to me?!" Ruth asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, course I am, whatever" I answered, pointing out that I wasn't bothered. Ruth just let out a frustrated sigh, obviously irratated with my attitude.

Suddenly, the car jaulted to a freeze position.

"What are we doing? Why have we stopped? I thought I was going back to Burnywood? This definetely isn't Burnywood?" I had so many questions I could book an interview and write a book about that one interview!

"1. I'm taking you to your new care home."

2\. Because we've arrived

3\. You're not

4\. I know it isn't I told you you're not going back there.

That proves to me that you weren't listening to a thing I was saying." she responded, irratated.

I looked out the window and saw a warm, inviting homely house, with a red front door. Wait, what am I saying, I bet the careworker's will be horrid and they'll lock people in the cellar if they do the slightest thing wrong. It'll probably be grey like Burneywood.

But I was wrong again!

Ruth knocked on the door and a kind looking man with a loving face answered.

"Hello again Ruth, Mike Milligan. And you must be Rainbow. Lovely to meet you." He held out his hand so I shook it. It surprised me, how kind he was. Then again, it could be an act in front of my social worker. He looked nice though, and I decided to trust him as the loving father figure I never had. In the office I met a large mother type figure called Gina, and a curious, bossy, strong, but caring big sister figure called Tracy. It was like the staff had created a family type look to make all the kids feel like part of one big one. It had a nice feeling to it.

"Do you want Tracy to take you to meet the kids whilst we sort out the paperwork?" Gina asked.

"Tracy please." I answered. I wasn't sure why I felt so nervous. I'm supposed to be a strong, never-gonna-be-defeated type of girl, not a big fat wuss. Still I felt like I needed the company, and support.

I was right to. I walked into the living room and a boy with black curly hair came up to me, clutching a notebook and blue biro.

"My name is Gus Carmichael, what's yours?" he asked.

"Rainbow. I don't have a last name." I answered, feeling confused as why everyone else had the expression on their faces that he was going to blow up or something. Great! I'd messed up already!

"Okay" he answered leaving the others looking across between shocked and confused, "Next question, when is your birthday?"

"27th June 2001" I replied.

"So you're 14?"

"Yep"

"Ok, why are you in care?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, can I tell you sometime when ready?" I responded

"Bu-" I spied Tracy glare at him from the corner of my eye, "Ok" he said sounding a bit downhearted. I didn't want to upset him but I just wasn't ready yet.

"Ok, it's time for your tour" Everyone got up and headed upstairs. I'm guessing they had to be in their rooms for the tours.

We went through lots of different rooms meeting people with different personalities.

First a blue room belonging to a girl called Tee.

"Tee the girl is spelt with 2 e's, Tea the drink is spelt with an ea. Once she bought a sheep as a pet but realized how tough it was to care for a pet, especially a sheep." Gus said.

Next a pink room belonging to 2 girls. One pink girl called Carmen, and a purple girl called Lily, who looked kind of familiar.

"Carmen and Lily are best friends. Carmen likes everything that's pink, fluffy, cute or all 3. When she see's something including 1 of the 3, she has to have it. Lily loves purple and has 2 sisters called Rosie and Poppy" He droned on. Why did the names Rosie and Poppy also ring a bell.

After was a boy into comics called Toby. Then a boy who has a clean and tidy room with lots of achievements stuck on the wall called Johnny. There was a Man U boy with Cerebal Palsy called Frank.

Then there was a boy with a giraffe print wall called Harry, who was 6.

"He thinks his giraffe, Jeff, talks and the oldest girl, Sapphire looks after him like a Mum" Gus explained.

Next Sapphire herself in her artistic bedroom listening to music.

"If you open the door without knocking she throws things" He then demonstrated opening the door and closing it quickly as she threw something heavy which thudded against the door, "If you knock, she shouts go away" He knocked.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Sapphire.

That left 1 person, a cheeky, good looking boy called Liam.

"Liam has had 5 foster parents who all brought him back-"

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"No talking!" Gus shouted, "His favourite scam is the burger dive with he does with his best friend Frank and he's never had a girlfriend cause they like his looks not personality." He blushed as Gus said that, obviously embarrassed. Gus shut the door and led me to a bare empty room. It wouldn't be like that for long now I'd moved in.

"Your tour ends here, in your room." Gus finished before walking out, leaving me to imagine my room.


	3. BFF's

**Chapter 3**

I imagined the walls of my room multi-coloured, like my hair, and loads of different coloured furniture. As I went down to tell Mike what I wanted to do, I overheard a conversation between Carmen and Lily which actually bothered me a lot more than I thought it would.

"I am so happy that there was Poppy and Rosie's room spare otherwise I could have been sharing a room with a criminal" Carmen exclaimed, speaking louder than she thought.

"Yeah, and I would 'ave been booted out!" Lily agreed, "I don' like this new girl, Rainbow, I mean she's obviously rough and just using that name to cover it up."

I couldn't take it, I have no idea why, I just couldn't. So I stormed in, and as I was about to beat them up I realized. This is the best care home I've ever been in and I wouldn't want to get kicked out on my first day. So I decided to make myself noticed and carry on from there, no violence, yet anyway.

"Oh, hi Rainbow, is there something wrong?" Carmen asked pretending she had never said anything earlier.

"Yeah, there is something wrong, what I just heard walking along the corridor." I questioned slyly jumping in.

"Oh, err, that, we were just... erm... how much did you hear?" Carmen asked, looking petrified. Lily was looking a little anxious.

"Enough to know you were both bad-mouthing me!" I raised my voice a bit.

"So, I fought you was tough! I guess I was wrong." Lily stated, obviously trying to wind me up.

"I am!" I said, using a fake reaction.

"Yeah?! Well ven, come on, you an' me. Fight me!" She said continuing to try and wind me up.

"Weak people fight with there fists, strong people fight with there words!" I announced, proving she hadn't got me.

"Pfft! Look who's talkin'. I bet that's 'ow you ended up in prison!" She yelled, even she looked shocked at her words, but tried to hide it. That did it. She reminded me too much of my past, and why I did end up there. I broke down sobbing as I felt an arm around me. It was Carmen. Suddenly Tee walked in and saw me crying. Lily sat on her bed smirking, assuming that Tee thought she was cool and strong. But she didn't.

"How could you be so cruel Lily. That's a horrible thing to say." Tee shouted.

"(Tee, you stay here and look after Rainbow. I'll be right back.)" Carmen whispered before running out the room. A few minutes later Mike, and Gus, arrived. Carmen and Tee explained, with Gus taking notes, and Mike's face got redder, and redder as they got further into the story and by the end was burning crimson.

"Lily. Office. Now." Mike said in a menacing tone.

 **In the Office**

 **No one's POV**

Mike was in the office with Gus explaining to Gina and Tracy what she said before leaving the room. He also added that he saw Rainbow walking past their room and hearing what they said. Lily got sanctioned for a month and set on a curfew. She has to be home between 5pm at night and 7am in the morning.

 **Rainbow POV**

"I said I was happy about staying in my room but that was when I was told I was going to be sharing with you. I thought you'd be some horrid, thieving bully. You're actually really sweet." Carmen reasurred me.

"Yeah, Lily can be a bit like that sometimes" Tee explained, "You get used to it."

"Thanks guys" I thanked, "You really cheered me up, I think we are gonna be quite good friends!" I whispered.

"Mee too!" They said, giggling.

"Best friends!" We all said in unison.


	4. How does it all Link Together?

**? POV**

I don't know what to do. I'm not supposed to feel like this, it's just ever since they came, I haven't known how to feel. Until now, my Ultimate Plan starts.

 **Rainbow POV**

Have you ever felt like someone's watching you, like when you turn round, expecting to see someone behind you yet there isn't. As you turn back to what you are doing you can hear them moving, you can hear them breathing. But there's no one there. Well, that's how I feel right now.

 _I see them outside. I run up to Sunshine's room. She's gone. The window is open. I see them. They have Sunshine. I climb out the window. I follow them, knowing they don't know I'm there. Or so I thought. I reach and alleyway. Sunshine is lying there, still asleep. I run over to her. Picking her up and turning to run away. They come back. I hear them. I hide Sunshine by a bin before they see her. I fight them. They run. I turn around. Sunshine's gone..._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Mike, Carmen, Tee, Gus, Johnny and Liam ran in.

"You alright Rainbow?" He asked. I thought I saw a hint of concern on his face but it was too dark to be sure.

"Yeh. Fine. Just memories." I briefly replied, breathing heavily from all the fear.

"What sort of memories?" Gus asked, sitting down at my desk, notebook and pen in hand.

"She doesn't have to say." Tee reassures me.

"Yeah, I mean they are her memories, she can chose whether she wants you to know or not." Johnny agreed.

"Good point." Carmen realised. Liam nodded.

"No. It's fine. I will tell you. I need to let it out before it drives me crazy!" I snigger a bit, "When I was living at home..."

"... so you see, Sunshine's my sister and I haven't seen her since. Ever since that day I have been out, wandering, searching for her, hoping that I will, one day, find her"

"Until you took 'er away from vat Mike" Liam stated as Johnny sniggered.

"True, true but we aren't allowed to leave vulnerable children on the streets." Mike defended.

"Except she wasn't, you picked her up from a prison!" Johnny stupidly stated without thinking. I ran out the room, put my coat on and ran out of the house. I kept running, not intending to stop until I was far, far away from Elmtree as possible.

I came to a well in the middle of a field. I don't believe in magic or that wishes come true and all that mush. Even so, I made a wish and dropped a coin into the well.

"Ow" I heard a young, familiar voice say, "Wishing in wells never work when the coin hits obstacles, it has to fall straight down into the water. Also, the wishes don't come true if you don't look in the well first."

"And what would you want" I stubbornly asked.

"A hand please Rainbow." She answered.

"How do you know my name?"

"Who else would except the law, the whole country, Mum. Sis!" She answered. I looked inside the well and saw Sunshine, sitting in the bucket.

"Sunshine!"

"The very same!" she grinned.

"How did you get down there?"

"I'll answer that later, in too cold, tired and can't be bothered but it would help if you got me out of here!" she explained.

"Course, yeah... ermmmm, how?" I sheepishly mumbled.

"Wind the lever round clockwise and it'll pull the bucket up, duh!"

I wound it round until it was at the top where I lifted her out into a warm hug. She was only four so she was weeping. Me, on the other hand, being twelve I would have probably found a way out, no sweat.

"Y'know, we probably have to go back to the dumping ground." Even though, I didn't want to, I knew, for Sunshine's sake, I would have to. From what I could tell she'd had enough of the streets.

Back at the DG, obviously, I was in trouble, but they were also worried. When they saw Sunshine and I had explained what happened, they told me to forget I was in trouble, there wouldn't be any. Not yet anyway.

 **? POV**

They are just so brave, the way they did it, I was so impressed. I need to do something. This plan must go on. I just can't live like this anymore. Tonight, I should start.

 **Talk about creepy!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	5. The Truth

**In the Office**

 **Rainbow POV**

"Those big men just grabbed me from my bed, they ran off. I could hear them talking, saying things like 'the other kid followed' they just put me down on top of a really high bin. I saw Rainbow, I wanted to scream but I couldn't even speak at the time, I was only a baby. She ran towards me and picked me up. I felt so safe in her arms, but those men came back. She hid me in the bin as she fought them but I felt the bin moving higher and higher and tilting a bit. I saw Rainbow for a second crying before starting to walk off. I wanted to yell to Rainbow but I didn't know how to speak. I started crying as I saw the bin lorry. Suddenly everything stopped. I heard a panting man running as they picked me up and lifted me down. It was the bin man. His name was Terry and he was really kind. He was single so he brought me up in his little flat until I could talk so I could tell him how he could get me back to family or anyone as I kept saying 'Where's Rainbow". That was the first thing I said. He thought I meant rainbow in the sky but even when some came out. I still said it. That's why he assumed I had some family. He didn't want to call the police because he wanted to bring me up better than they do in those care homes. When I was old enough, he would take me round in the big lorry, until my fourth birthday.

We went for a nice lunch as I told him about life before the bin lorry incident. We were driving back to his home when a man came over to the lorry, making Terry stop. He claimed he was my Dad but I knew he wasn't. Terry didn't fall for it either. But the man grabbed me while the door was still open and ran. I could hear Terry running behind me but the man threatened to call the police for 'kidnapping his daughter'. Terry must have then started to believe that I was his daughter until I screamed 'GET OFF! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!'. I heard Terry dial a phone number, probably the police. So the man stopped at the well. Put me in the bucket and lowered it down. It was a lot lower than when Rainbow found me because I managed to move it up a bit. But I was too tired to do anymore, so I fell asleep. Then Rainbow found me." Sunshine finished.

"So basically, you were kidnapped 3 years ago. And Rainbow was arrested 3 years ago. Why didn't you say that you were just defending yourself to save your sister." Mike asked.

"I did but they went back to the alleyway and there was no trace of any young girl even being there, they thought I was lying after the men called the police on me."

 **In the Living Room**

"Basically, I was arrested and put into youth detention for 3 years because I was defending myself and Sunshine but they didn't believe me."

"I thought you were a criminal when I first heard about you but the only reason you were arrested was because you were protecting your sister. That's sad." Carmen sighed.

"It's well lame" Liam agreed.

"My life for 3 years could have been a lot worse but thanks to Terry, it wasn't horrific." Sunshine added.

"Wow, you know more big words than Jeff and that is good." Harry laughed.

"Who's Jeff?" Sunshine asked.

"My giraffe, do you want to hold him?"

"Yes please" Harry passed him to Sunshine and let her hug him before she gave him back.

"Will you be my friend?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes." Harry said as everyone cooed over this really sweet situation.

"Sapphire can be your Mum too can't you Sapphire."

"I can be your second Mum, not as good as your first Mum" Sapphire smiled at me. "Your first Mum is a lot braver than me, especially at 9 years old to beat up fully grown men."

"Can I have a second Mum too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry, I can be your second Mum." I smiled.

"I can be a third Mum to you both." Carmen smiled.

"I can be a fourth Mum" Tee grinned.

"Can I be a fifth Mum please? It's just like having Poppy and Rosie back." Lily asked.

"I guess so, as long as your nice." I beamed. I have a family after all.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible, I thought you would be dead tough so I thought that if I upset you, then maybe, you might not do anything to me."

"It's okay Lily." I reassured her.

 **In Rainbow and Sunshine's Room (now finished)**

"I love it Rainbow! There's all the different colours! Rainbows and Sunshine's!" Sunshine squealed. "Can I go and play animals with Harry?"

"Sure, but first, I have a present for you." I hand her the wrapped up box."Here, so you can play with Harry"

"It's an elephant! It's Ellie the Elephant!" Sunshine squealed as she ran off to play. I sat there smiling, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Someone's in happy mood" Liam grinned.

"Yeah, I just gave her Ellie the Elephant so she could play with Harry."

"That's sweet." Liam smiled.

"I know you don't have much stuff so I thought you could have this." Liam dropped a bag on the bed and walked out blushing.

"Cheers Liam" I smiled as I looked over to the bag. Rainbow coloured. It was full of clothes, of all different colours, makeup, phone and charger and some photo frames and something at the bottom. "Clothes for Sunshine, duvet covers and more photo frames! My God Liam!" I unpacked the stuff and put them on beds, in wardrobes and on desks in the room. It actually looked like Sunshine and I lived here now. In one day I've actually started to feel like part of the family.

What I didn't know is that was all about to change.

 **Next Time**

"SETA! Secret Elmtree Army!"

"Sausages, anyone, Sausages!"

"RUN!"

"Liam are you ok"

"Ellie wouldn't want to die this early would she?!"

"ELEKTRA!"

 **I've decided to try things like that out.**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
